


But, First

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyer/Client Relationship, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Andy Barber, the perfect husband who gives his wife everything she desires, including his client, Dayton White.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White/You, Dayton White/Andy Barber/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	But, First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happygowriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/gifts).



> Hello, my loves. This is for happygowriting's 500 Word Smutty Drabble Challenge based on the prompt, 'but first, anal'. Congratulations on 500 followers, you deserve all of them and more! Oh, this was rather fun to write. These two men are delightfully dirty in their own ways and I would never have imagined them together, but I have been persuaded... Happy smutting! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Low light and empty glasses of wine. Sheets ripped from the corners of the mattress. You curl your fingers in them, scrabble mindlessly for purchase. Your whole body thrums. Heat threatens to overwhelm you. You’re unbearably aroused, your husband with you in bed. And his client, too.

“Christ,” Andy’s voice is a low drawl of sex. “Such a perfect ass, honey. Who owns this ass?”

“You, Andy.”

“Fucking right he does.” murmurs Dayton, watching greedily.

A hungry noise as Andy all but buries his face between your cheeks, tongue wet and warm over your hole as his beard burns raw. And you buck up off the bed as he revels in how you mewl with every circle of his tongue. Every nip and every kiss has your walls clenching. You’re burning up, sharp pricks of arousal hot on your skin as Dayton slips a finger under, teasing at your clit. You cry out, hips rocking back. Andy slips his tongue past your rim in tandem with his finger. Mind blank and heady with want, you gasp at Dayton’s words.

“Fuck, Mr. Barber,” he groans. “Do I get to fuck her now?”

“You do,” Andy answers with animalistic growl that reverberates through his chest. “But first, anal.”

Two filthy smirks. Andy groans roughly, the velvety baritone drowning out your gasp at the feel of his slick fingers at your rim. You shiver, tremors rolling down your spine as he presses them in, gently but firmly and you never knew it could feel so _good_. A soft nip at your cheek, his stubble tickles and you purr. Dayton hums _devilishly_ as you push back in a silent beg for more.

“Such a tight ass, honey,” Andy growls. “Wait until I give you my cock.”

The room is stifling. Only when he’s had his fills of hearing you whimper does Andy finally prop himself up on his elbows, cock slick and nudging at your hole. Dayton’s hands on your hips, his tip nudging your entrance.

“You want my cock, honey?” Andy teases. “You want us both to fuck you?”

“ _Please_ , Andy. Dayton. _Please_.”

A tandem of moans and husky growls. You cry out from the pleasure of the pain. Andy buries himself deep in one smooth thrust. He feels impossibly _big_ , _thick_. Dayton, too. His cock throbbing against your already fluttering walls. It’s a fullness you’ve never felt before. God, it’s _intoxicating_.

“Fuck, honey, you’re a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Andy gruffs, eyes wide at “So fucking tight around my cock. Fucking right I own this ass.”

You’re unable to think straight, chasing your pleasure and it’s deliciously close. Andy nuzzles his face in your neck. Dayton tugs a nipple between his teeth. A scream as you come undone. Agonising bliss you burn up in. Raw pleasure that crashes through you and you tremble with it. Lightheaded and floating. You’re a mewling mess as they both spill into you.

“So pretty, honey. Perfect like this with our come dripping out of you”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
